Sueño o ilusión
by YumeKazahayaXx
Summary: La reaccion de Mana, ante enterarse que Gackt no estará mas en Malice Mizer, y todo lo que este acontece


En mi mente se replicaba, el porque de su partida.. uno a uno, iba repasando cada escena que compartí , cada paso que juntos dimos, cada experiencia de la cual, el siempre me brindaba una sonrisa tan pura, dulce… y hermosa, el, si bien… últimamente lo notaba distante, se volvía simplemente intolerable el hecho de preguntarle como se encontraba, el si había dormido lo suficiente o algo relacionado ante su persona ya que.. inevitablemente le habíamos otorgado gran presión en las canciones… y ya no podía hacer nada, fue culpa de ambos, era mi deber ayudarle en la cuestión musical, mientras el se explayaba con hermosas letras y poesía ante mis oídos.. pero, todo, absolutamente todo… el quería hacerse cargo… no sabia la manera en la que esto podría acabar… hasta el día de hoy..

Fue entonces, como ante mi, observe aquella hermosa silueta delineada tan perfectamente debido a las luces que le rodeaban, en este entonces.. mi cuerpo reposaba en el suelo, su mirada celeste me observaba como siempre, pero se que existía algo diferente, algo que me incomodaba de una atemorizante manera… que posiblemente, jamás podría remediarlo… ese sentimiento en mi crecía entre el incomodo silencio se presentaba…

- Gackt-san, dígame a que ha venido? -mencione en un tono tosco, ya que era necesario empezar a saber el porque de ese ambiente tan hostil-

- Me han dicho, que no me necesitan mas.. asi que, vengo a despedirme..

Fue entonces, cuando sentí un gran nudo proveniente de mi garganta, mi boca, mis labios… mi mente, nada ni nadie me haria cambiar aquel temible estado.. me quede sin habla, no podria siquiera decir que eso estaba bien o mal, no podia.. convencerlo todo esta hecho.. fueron tan repentinas aquellas palabras que solo ansiaba que fuesen mentira, replicaban en mi cabeza, replicaban hasta el punto en que me volveria loco.. queria gritar, queria correr de aquel lugar, y simplemente desaparecer.. nadie ni nada me haria cambiar de opinión, salvo aquel ser que amaba…

- Esto es una broma, cierto?

Mencionaba, sabiendo que el no era capaz de jugar así conmigo, jamás lo haría… no puede controlar los sentimientos de los demás de esa manera.. pero dentro de mi, ansiaba que aquella respuesta fuera un alivio para mi

- No lo es…

Y así, sentí que mi cuerpo no daba para mas… me levante con suavidad debido a que mi tembloroso ser solo podía hacer que tropezara ante tan acontecimiento, la fuerza del mismo se perdía poco a poco.. Acomode con suavidad el gran y hermoso vestido que portaba, que recibía increíbles halagos por parte de el precioso ser de mirada celeste, y simplemente me marche … entre pasos apresurados y el gran intento de soportar las lagrimas, bien sabia no era digno de una "dama" el llorar y arruinar aquel maquillaje que tan bien le hacia ver.. Salí de aquel lugar donde al parecer teníamos ensayo, y me dispuse a caminar hasta la puerta .. realmente podia escuchar como las gotas de lluvia llenaban por completo la ciudad, tome lo primero que encontré que resulto ser una chamarra de gackt, que después de mucho note que era suya, y camine ante las calles.. esperando un taxi que pudiese llevarme a mi hogar… al cumplir aquella meta y mientras estaba en aquel automovil, podría transmitir mi tristeza en las gotas que sobre el espejo caían con suavidad..cada una, representaba la felicidad, y tristeza que durante años he vivido.. nada ni nadie, me habia hecho mas feliz en esta vaga vida.. mas que el..

Mi cabeza, se agachaba.. poco a poco sentia que no soportaria mas el impulso de soltarme en llanto, pero.. se detuvo.. aquel auto se detuvo sin motivo aparente.. no tenia siquiera unos cuantos minutos de haber salido.. y aparecia esto frente a mi..

Aquella figura que tanto amaba, tanto me hacia llorar… aparecia ante el transporte… si… era el… lo veia completamente empapado, su rostro se veia fatigado por lo mucho que habia corrido, y lo veia.. ante mi.. su respiración era agitada.. y simplemente estaba extendido de brazos, impidiendo todo el paso, y asi, en un impulso repentino.. Sali de aquel lugar… sin importar lo demás, sin importar cuanto tenia que cuestionarle… el estaba ahí, por mi… mi rostro se lleno de completas lagrimas.. eran tan amargas, tan llenas de infinita desesperación, pero el.. en un acto tan gentil.. me abrazo, con suma dulzura que jamas habia experimentado, el lo hacia, cada pena, cada sentimiento de rencor.. lo hacia desaparecer con una sola de sus acciones..

El.. realmente me queria.. me amaba… pero… no se cuanto dure esto.. no se ha terminado el ciclo.. sigo aquí, esperando.. una respuesta a todo aquello que ronda mi cabeza, realmente este sentimiento ha de florecer o solo es una despedida mas que hipócritamente ha de ser otorgada hacia mi…

Ayudame… Gackt ~


End file.
